This invention relates generally to furniture and more particularly to an expandable and easily assembled headboard for a bed to accommodate spring and mattress assemblies of varying widths.
It has been found that manufacturers of furniture and associated retail trade must necessarily produce and maintain inventory of headboards for beds of differing dimensions to accommodate the spring and mattress supporting framework for differing sizes.
It is an object of this invention to produce an expandable headboard arrangement for the accommodation of at least two different sized spring and mattress assemblies.